


Tell Me How to Handle These Feelings

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Duke need some advice, and with a little help from Bakura, he takes Joey's advice.Sequel toSo I Have These Feelings[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Tell Me How to Handle These Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Got a little more mature than the prequel, but hopefully, just as funny.
> 
> Honestly, this is a pretty cute ship. ^^

Officially dating Tristan Taylor was a lot like hanging out with Tristan Taylor, except for that it wasn't. Because now kissing, hugging, and holding hands, amongst other things, were all on the table and Duke didn't need to be subtle about it. Which was great to say the least. Actually, it was better than great; it was wonderful, amazing, the bestest, and all the other words that was a higher degree than just _great_. 

However, Duke Devlin, resident game designer and dice lover, had _one_ issue about dating Tristan Taylor, but he knew he couldn't deal with it on his own, so who better to ask for help than from his other friends?

"Knew I'd find you guys up here," the pretty boy said when he stuck his head out onto the rooftop. He looked over his shoulders to look at his cheerleaders. "Sorry, ladies, but I need some private time right now. I'll see you later, okay?" As he spoke, Duke blew Aoi, Lucy, and Miko a kiss.

"See you, Dukie!" the cheerleaders shouted, lovestruck and nearly falling their way back downstairs. They were a dedicated bunch; Duke wasn't exactly sure how he's break the news to them. As comical as it was to have your own fanclub, the dice lover really liked those girls. They complained whenever he refuse their invitations, but they never pushed and always tried again the next day. Because of them, Duke was never lonely at school.

"Damn this pretty boy," Joey said as Duke joined the small group. It was a nice day to be out this afternoon, and everyone else greeted him much more friendlier.

"Tristan isn't with you either?" Bakura asked, tilting his head a little. 

"Didn't we tell you?" Tea asked. "Tristan's helping out the soccer club today. The manager roped him into it, and you know he can't say no to a cute girl."

Yugi giggled, nodding in agreement. 

"Tristan not being here is why I came to talk to you guys today," Duke said, taking a seat between Yūgi and Bakura. "I think I need an outside perspective on this thing. It's been kinda frustrating, but I don't really know how to deal with it."

"Sure," Téa said, scooting over. "What's wrong? Did Tristan do something?" 

The dice lover shook his head. "No, he's been great. It's other people."

Joey pulled a face. "I don't think I like where this is going," he commented. He grimaced. "People aren't giving him a hard time because he's dating you, right? Well, you can tell your fanclub that if you have a problem with my pal, they can take it up with me."

"My fanclub? We haven't even told anyone at school yet. I've been trying to best figure out how to tell the girls. I don't want to break their hearts, they've been nothing but good to me. But they're not whom I'm having a problem with."

His friends all gave him a curious look, Téa gesturing Duke to elaborate.

"First of all, you have to understand that I trust Tristan," the raven said. "I have no doubt in my mind that he won't try to screw me over, even before we got together. But like I said, I don't trust anyone else."

"Why do you say that?" Bakura asked, a little confused now.

"Well, there was last week when we went to the arcade in the next town, and some old middle school buddies of Tristan were there too. It wasn't far from their high school. The moment they saw him, they almost ended up dogpiling him."

"Oh, those guys," Joey said. "I know those guys, they chilled out a lot from the first time I met them. I hope they didn't try to punch you on the shoulder. I don't know if you can handle that, pretty boy."

"Luckily, they didn't. So, Tristan introduced me as his boyfriend."

"That's great," Tea said. "He's been pretty shy about telling people, but I'm pretty sure he's dying to tell everyone."

"I'm happy about that myself, and Tristan's cute when he gets all flustered. The issue, though, is the moment he told his buddies, one of them said—"—Duke pulled an unpleasant face—"—right in front of me, 'Tristan, you should've hit me up if you were into dudes.'" 

"I'm sure it's a joke?" Yugi offered. 

"Sure, if it happened only once, but _noooo_. It's been happening every. Single. Time he tells somebody I'm his boyfriend."

"No way," Joey said, snickering. He didn't believe it, but the idea was enough to amuse him. That only served to annoy Duke more. 

"Yes way," the dice lover said, crossing his arms. "The girl next door? Tristan told her, and her brother comes back for break from university, complaining about how the cute boy he knew growing up was taken while he wasn't looking. The ticket seller at the movies in the shopping district? 'Maybe I should ask you to watch something with _me_ the next time I'm free.' The waiter at his favorite cafe? 'Knew I should've left you my number that one time.' The ice cream vendor down the street? 'Extra scoop for such a sweet guy.' Some rando he accidentally bumped into while holding my hand? 'You sure knocked me off my feet.' 

"Like, why is this _happening_? They just found out he has a boyfriend, so they want to try pick up lines on him?! You've got to be kidding me! Don't any of them know they're stepping out of line?! I'm literally right _there_! Am I just an extra standing around? I'm Duke Devlin! What do they think they have that Tristan would dump me for them? I'm rich, I'm successful, I know Pegasus _and_ Kaiba. I have more than enough to keep Tristan happy!"

As Duke spoke, he didn't realize how heated he was becoming, irritation and frustration boiling out of him. However, he stopped himself, inhaling deeply and then exhaling. 

"Stop me if I'm being too over the top here," the raven said calmly. It'd been a while since he'd been so worked up.

For various reasons, everybody laughed, Joey not holding back as he pointed a finger at Duke. 

"You're telling me," the blond said, smiling wide, "that _you're_ _jealous_!? And all because of my boy, Tristan, too? I never thought I'd see the day! How you like a taste of your own medicine now, pretty boy?" He continued to laugh even more, nearly falling backwards.

Duke huffed, crossing his arms. "It's not that funny," he rebuked weakly. 

"It's cute," Bakura confessed, hiding a smile behind his hands. "I never knew Tristan was so popular with guys, at least not that way. But if I think about it, he _is_ a pretty cool guy. He's firm under all that clothing."

"Not you too, Bakura. You better keep your hands off my man!" 

"I'm just teasing!" Bakura shouted with another burst of laughter. 

"I'm glad there's nothing wrong going on with you two," Yūgi said, his purple eyes bright. "I don't see anything, or anyone, getting in between you, but if this really upsets you, you should tell Tristan about it. He probably noticed all the pick up lines too." He chuckled a little more.

Téa nodded in agreement. Then she paused, narrowing her eyes in thought. "Unless he hasn't," she stated, raising an eyebrow at Duke. 

The dice lover sighed, and he shook his head, feeling the small flames of irritation again. "It all flies over his head," he admitted, shoulders sagging. "I'm the first person he's ever gotten serious with. He doesn't know how good he is, so everything comes off as a joke to him."

"Yeah, sounds like Tristan alright." The dancer rolled her eyes.

"You just got to assert your dominance," Joey offered sagely. "You got to let the other guys know that you're not messing around, and they'll leave you alone. You gotta stand up for yourself."

"He's not dealing with a bullying problem?" Bakura said, confused.

"I know that. I'm just saying to handle it like you are dealing with a bully. That's just how guys are with each other. They'll keep picking on you and making you the butt of the jokes until you tell them otherwise." 

"And how does one 'assert their dominance'?" Tea asked, doubtful of this advice.

Joey hummed. "Bakura is right," he then said. "Tristan's pretty firm, so grab ass, Duke. If everyone see you holding his best assets in public, they'll know—"

Both Duke and Téa smacked the blond before he could finish that sentence, Yūgi and Bakura awkwardly watching. 

"Ow, what was that for?!" Joey shouted, clutching the back of his head. "I'm trying to help!" 

"Don't you have any sense of decency, Joey?" Téa asked with scoff. "You don't just . . . fondle someone in public just like that!" 

"Is everybody just checking out my boyfriend?" Duke added, scowling. "I won't forgive you if you double cross me, Wheeler."

"I said I was trying to help!" Joey shouted in defense of himself. "You should be thankful!" 

Yūgi decided it was best to step in now.

("You're a true friend, Yūgi. You're the only one who appreciates me.")

"I really think you should talk to Tristan about this, Duke," the King said. "It might work to rant about this once in a while, but you'll have to figure out something sooner or later. Maybe you do something that'll make you feel much better about the whole situation."

"You can always try hickies," Bakura suggested without thinking. He flushed immediately. "I've been reading too many jōsei manga," he said regrettably. "They're just so riveting."

Téa and Yūgi blushed too while Joey blanched at the thought. "Yeah, didn't need to think about my best pal getting necked, thanks," the blond said, sticking out his tongue. 

Duke, on the other hand, was considering this with much seriousness. "That's not a bad idea," he said, getting up. He was heading towards the door with a smirk on his lips. "Not bad at all. I knew talking to you guys would help me. Thanks. I'll see you later!"

The game designer was gone before anyone could say anything back, leaving the group to contemplate what they had done. 

"Good luck, Tristan," Joey said on behalf of all of them, and his friends could only nodded.

There were so many of them, small marks literally littering all across his neck. He didn't need to look at himself in the full bodied mirror to know that they were there; he could still feel Duke kissing him there, sucking at his skin. 

"This was a bit of an overkill," Tristan said, trying to cover as much as he could with the collar of his uniform. His face was pink, still coming down from an earlier bout of arousal.

His boyfriend was still shirtless on the bed, laying on his stomach with his arms around a pillow. Thank God, the pretty boy lived alone. The amount of noise they made . . . 

"I like them," Duke said, looking smug. "I think you look really good with them."

The brunette looked back over his shoulder. "Everybody's going to see them," he said, the tips of his ears red. "They're not going to fade out before school Monday, you know."

"Maybe I don't want them to."

Tristan looked at Duke curiously. Then he sat down the edge of the bed, placing a hand on the raven's lower back. "There something you want to tell me?" he asked, catching the bit of irritation under the satisfaction. "Promise I won't get mad. Unless it's something stupid. Like something Joey would say."

There was a moment of silence. 

"It's frustrating that everyone's suddenly hitting on you," Duke answered, pressing his face into the pillow. "You're _my_ boyfriend, but nobody seems to think that means anything." 

Tristan smiled. "Aw, is someone a little jealous?" he asked, laughing to himself. "Well, _I_ think it means something. I really like you as my boyfriend."

The designer frowned. "You're such a cute guy, Tristan. I really can't blame other people for hitting on you, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." 

"I can tell. These aren't going anywhere soon. Well, I don't really know what you're talking about with people hitting on me, but if it really does make you feel better, try not to leave them where I can't hide them next time."

Duke lifted his head. "You're okay with me leaving hickeys on you?" he asked, eye brow raised. "Just like that?"

Tristan let out a snort, looking away. "I mean if they just _magically_ appear after making out like that . . . But to make it fair, I get to leave some on you too!"

"Oh, I definitely won't say no to that."

Without a warning, Duke pulled Tristan back onto the bed, flipping their positions around so that he was on top and kneeling between the brunette's legs. He was wearing a sly smile, one hand unbuttoning all of his boyfriend's hard work to put back on his uniform. Tristan was frozen with shock, breath hitching.

"You can start now," the raven said, placing his palm flat against Tristan's stomach. The brunette _was_ firm under his clothes. 

"I have to get home!" Tristan protested, but he wasn't pushing Duke away. "It's getting late."

Duke's eyes gleamed darkly. "I guess you'll just have to stay the night." 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I may have accidentally made Chaseshipping the idiot couple. xD They're both smart and functional, but when it comes to each other, they're just dumb.
> 
> I have a [YGO Tumblr blog](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com) now.
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
